1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neck pillows with internal vibrational mechanisms and more particularly pertains to vibrating neck rests and pillows at beauty salon shampooing sinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neck rests and vibrators is known in the prior art. More specifically, neck rests and vibrators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of vibrating the necks of people and providing neck rest supports are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,364 to Morgan a shampoo bowl neck cushioning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,529 to Santos discloses a neck support collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,407 to Singer discloses a shampoo basin neck rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,303 to Smithers discloses a head support for salon basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,777 to Fowler discloses a top cover accessory to be worn about the neck during hair dressing.
In this respect, the neck pillows with internal vibrational mechanisms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vibrating neck rests and pillows at beauty salon shampooing sinks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved neck pillows with internal vibrational mechanisms which can be used for vibrating neck rests and pillows at beauty salon shampooing sinks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.